It is Really Love
by angelraine
Summary: Draco saved Hermione from his father's spell by hitting her with another causing her to have amnesia. Due to that fact, Harry and Draco were now battling for Hermione's heart. Hermione fell for Draco without remembering who he really was. Full of twists..
1. After the War

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… it belongs to J.K. Rowling… but in this story… I own one thing: the PLOT!.. Mwahahahaha…

The war has ended. The grounds of Hogwarts became the battleground of good and evil. A lot was lost in both sides. Voldemort was finally defeated. Harry stood there, looking at his enemy's dead body, drenched in blood.

"I…" Harry stammered. "…did it."

Ron came running toward his best friend. He was in such a hurry that he stumbled on Voldemort's body.

"Woah…" He said as he scrambled to pick himself up. Then, he stared at the body he fell on. "Is…" He asked, "… Is this Voldemort, Harry? Did you really kill him?"

Harry nodded. "I did. I just did it with one spell."

Ron hugged his best friend. "I am so happy for you, Harry. Now everyone can live in peace."

Harry smiled. "I know." Then, his eyes searched for the girl he thinks of every time he sleeps – Hermione. "Where's Hermione?"

Ron let go of Harry. This time, he wasn't smiling. "Harry…" He said nervously. "I… got some bad news…" He swallowed hard. "It's about He… Herm… Hermione."

Harry's eyes grew larger for the fear of the worst thing that could ever happen to the girl he loves so dearly.

FlashBack 

They were in the common room. Hermione was reading a book. She didn't notice that Harry was observing her. He never took away his eyes off her until she looked at him. He quickly glanced back at the paper he was writing for Potions class.

"Harry?" asked Hermione. "I have to tell you something?"

'Oh... God, please let those words she'll say will be the words I so long wish to hear from her…" Harry prayed in his mind. "What is it, Hermione?"

"Ron…" She started. "He said he loves me." Harry could see it was hard for her to admit that their best friend had feelings for her, especially to him who was closer to Ron than she is.

'Ron!' Harry asked himself. 'He never told me anything about that.' Harry looked at Hermione questionably. "He did? So what about it?" Then, he thought. 'Oh, shit. Wrong words from a friend that cares.'

She answered, "It's just that… I… I don't feel any feelings for him…"

Inside, Harry was smiling. "Really?" He tried to sound sad for Ron. He was successful.

Hermione continued, "What'll I do, Harry? Any ideas?"

Harry tried to think. Then, he answered, "I don't know. But I guess you should be honest with him."

Hermione answered, "I guess you're right…"

Then, they heard glass shattered and heard the Fat Lady screaming. "HELP! HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED ENTERED HOGWARTS!"

Hermione and Harry looked at the door open and saw Voldemort standing there. "I've come to kill you, Harry Potter." Voldemort chuckled. "I'll be killing you in front of your girlfriend. This is sweet."

"Don't get Hermione into this." Harry warned.

Then, a lot of Death Eaters loomed into the room. They took Hermione by the arm and dragged her outside. "Help me, Harry." She screamed.

Harry ran out to get Hermione back. Voldemort blocked him. "We'll take our battle outside…"

Harry nodded. "Don't let your bloody Death Eaters hurt Hermione."

Voldemort laughed. "More reason to let my Death Eaters kill her."

That's how the war began. Most of the students hid in the dungeon. The professors and the best students – prefects and head boys and girls of Hogwarts came out and entered the battle.

End FlashBack 

"What is it?" He asked and shook his best friend. "What about Hermione?

Ron answered, "Well… after Hermione was able to break free from the Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy…" He sniffed. "He… he… threw a curse on Hermione. It was too late when I saw the event." Ron started to cry. "I was too late to stop him."

Harry was shocked. He grabbed Ron's collar. "Why? Why were you too late? What were you doing when she needs your help? She told me that you love her. So why weren't you able to fight for her?"

Ron continued to cry. "Harry… I…"

"She's okay." A cold voice said.

Harry and Ron looked to find Draco Malfoy carrying Hermione's body. Harry let go of Ron. He hurriedly took Hermione's body from Draco's arms.

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked, clutching Hermione tighter.

Draco shrugged. "My dad just threw her a deadly spell. I was lucky that I was able to stop my dad before he kills her."

Ron asked, "How did you do that?"

Draco answered, "I threw her a spell before my dad's spell was able to reach her. My dad thinks that he killed her."

Harry asked, "Why would you do that?"'

Draco answered, "It would be the same thing both of you would do, right?" Both boys nodded. He continued, "So this just concludes that we have something in common for her."

Harry and Ron gasped. Ron stammered, pointing at Draco. "You… you have feelings for Hermione?" Draco smirked proudly. Then Ron looked at Harry. "So what he meant that we have something in common for her was…"

Harry smiled smugly, something Draco would do. "That's right, Ron. I also have feelings for Hermione."

Ron screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?"

O.o!

Author's Notes: Okay, I should be starting to finish my CCS fanfic but here I am, writing a HP fanfic. The plot just got through my head and it would be a waste not to type it. I was also feeling bad and evil when I typed this chapter so I messed up with their attitudes. Harry acts like a two faced traitor that would do anything to get what he wanted – even from his best friend. Kinda reminded me of Draco but honestly, Draco's not that evil. Draco acts like the way he is, only that what's surprising is that he saved our Hermione. Ron… well, Ron acts like a clueless guy. He can't see that Harry wants Hermione. I know a lot of people who read this probably hates me for making Harry looks selfish. I swear this fanfic will show more than selfishness. It will show love, drama, angst, swearing, hate, amnesia, and fighting. So keep on reading. You'll be surprised with the turn of events. Review, okay? -!


	2. To Care or Not To Care

Disclaimer: Here we are again… I have just one thing to say: I wish that I own HP but I don't… So there… I'll just own the plot here…

;; (I've become psychotic, is that correct? If not, please tell.)

"You better take her to the Hospital Wing, Harry." Ron said.

Harry, still carrying Hermione, answered with real concern this time. "Look, I know that you love Hermione with all your heart. It's just that I can't help myself from loving this beautiful woman in my arms." Harry looked at Hermione's face sheepishly.

Draco walked toward Harry and took Hermione from his arms. " If you don't mind, I'll take this beautiful creature to the Hospital Wing while you sissies talk like nothing happened."

Harry enraged with anger. "Say that again or I'll…"

Draco asked, "You'll what? If you dare hurt me, you can also hurt this lady in my arms. When she wakes up, she'll fall in love with me more than ever since I saved her."

Harry calmed down. Ron stood beside him as they watch Draco take her away. "Ron," Harry started. "I think we lost a point there in the contest to Hermione's heart."

Ron was dumbfounded and shocked. "Harry, are we still friends?"

Harry looked at his friend. "Of course we are still friends even if we love the same girl. We'll just have to work harder against each other to get her affections."

Ron smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I thought you're gonna act like Draco and be as bitchy as he is."

Harry asked, "Am I really like that for the past few days?"

"You are one just a while ago."

Harry punched Ron softly. "Thanks for reminding me, pal."

Harry and Ron put an arm around each other and walked away, forgetting that they have to tell Dumbledore about Voldemort.

O.o? (I really am crazy right now… Let's change what happened then, tell me which you liked better.)

After Harry and Ron heard Draco, both were dumbfounded and shocked. "You have feelings for Hermione?" Ron asked. 

Draco answered, "So? She may be a Mudblood but she has most of the things I'm looking in a girl."

Harry answered, "I see. But that changes nothing, Malfoy. We're still rivals."

Draco answered, "Yeah right, Potter. Weasley here doesn't have a chance against me. But you are a worthy opponent."

Harry suddenly remembered that Hermione still needs intensive care. 'Yeah… Hermione… I don't even know what Malfoy threw at her and here I am fighting like an animal…' Harry walked toward the castle, carrying Hermione.

"We're not finished yet, Potter. Come back here." Draco shouted.

"If you really do care for her, you should see that she comes first." Harry answered back.

Draco was not able to answer back. He and Ron stood there. Then, Ron ran and joined Harry.

"Ron," Harry said. "Could you find everybody else? Especially, find Dumbledore. He needs to know that the war is over."

Ron answered, "Sure Harry but promise to call me if there are any changes in her state."

Harry smiled. "Of course I will. We're her best friends after all."

Ron looked around the area and saw his professors still alive. First he saw Professor Snape.

"Professor," Ron called. "the war is o-"

Snape answered, "I know, Weasley. They all know already. They're all in the Hospital Wing getting their wounds treated. I'm just cleaning up here. I heard that Potter killed Voldemort. Is that true?"

Ron nodded. Snape answered, "Good."

O.O?(So which one do you like, the first one or the second story?)

Author's notes: Argh… I did it again. I made the characters look bad. Just like in the first chapter. I was thinking of a romance story… but this is how it turned out… but I'll assure you one thing: the third chapter won't be like the first two chapters. Hope you guys will review soon enough.


	3. Some Endings are Tragic

Author's Notes: This chapter will be very… uhm… I don't know… uhm… sad…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here.

Harry carried Hermione to the Hospital Wing. Inside, his teachers and schoolmates were treated by the frustrated Madam Pomfrey.

"Not another one." She said with frustration. Then, her expression softened a little. "Potter, bring Miss Granger over there, beside Pansy Parkinson."

Harry hurriedly placed Hermione on the bed. Madam Pomfrey gave her some medicine. She also offered some to Harry. He drank it in just a few more seconds. Then, he started to look worried.

"Not to worry, Potter." She said. "I just gave both of you a relaxing potion. It can remove a little pain both of you feels inside." She looked at Hermione. "What happened to her anyway?"

Harry stammered, "I… I don't know exactly. Malfoy threw her a spell. I don't know which one."

Madam Pomfrey checked her pulse. "My stars! Her pulse is so weak."

Harry was frightened more than ever. "Please, Madam Pomfrey, cure her."

Madam Pomfrey didn't look and answer Harry. She opened Hermione's robes a little. Blood was dripping from an open wound on her skin. Harry looked away as Madam Pomfrey uttered a spell.

Draco laughed hysterically as Harry carried Hermione into the castle. "Sorry… Herm."

He screamed, "I LOST HER AGAIN!" Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Narcissa Malfoy, assisted by her other son Craven, was weeping over her husband's capture. "Draco, let's go home."

"No." was all Draco could say.

"I lost Lucius. Now, I'm losing my Draco." Narcissa wailed.

"I am the cause of Dad's capture, so why take me home?" Draco answered.

Craven seized Draco by his collar. "Why are you so stubborn?"

Narcissa wailed more hysterically. "DRACO MALFOY! WHAT YOU SAY IS NOT TRUE."

"It's true, mother."

Craven punched him hard on the face. "TRAITOR!"

Draco wiped his bloody lip. "I don't care. I am through with this family.

"DRACO!" Narcissa screamed. "COME BACK!"

But Draco did not look back.

That night, Draco talked to Dumbledore. He confessed that his family was a group of Death Eaters except him.

"They were going to turn me into a Death Eater once I finished studying here."

"Are you willing to fight with the Order?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Draco answered truthfully.

"Welcome to The Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore said.

"Uhm… sir? I was wondering if we could keep this a secret. My family might come after me if the news about this reaches them."

"You're right. Okay then." Dumbledore nodded.

Draco left the room and entered the Slytherin Common Room.

Author's Notes: Guess that's it. Review okay?


	4. Amnesia

Author's Notes: Okay… Here's Chapter 4: Amnesia

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING HERE!

A few weeks later, she finally woke up. She looked around the place, puzzled. "Where am I?" she whispered to herself.

Madam Pomfrey entered the room and was so glad to see Hermione awake. She brought in a glass of water for her. "We thought you wont wake up, Miss Granger. They were all worried." She said.

"Um… Thank you, I guess… but please… Tell me where exactly am I."

Madam Pomfrey gasped and dropped the glass, "B-but why? Don't you know where you are?"

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged. "I just can't seem to remember anything. I can't even remember my name."

Madam Pomfrey stammered, "Stay here, dear. I'll just get the Headmaster and your friends."

"Okay."

Draco saw Madam Pomfrey running. She was like running away from something or running to get immediate help. He was going to visit Hermione in the Hospital Wing as he did every night, but now, he has guts to go during the day.

_Flashback: Last night…_

_Draco entered the Hospital Wing while everybody in the castle was asleep. He walked toward her bed._

"_My angel... Please wake up from your eternal-like sleep so that you could shine upon my lonely soul."_

_He touched her brown hair and cheeks. He kissed her lips like what the prince did to Sleeping Beauty. He hoped that it would work but it didn't._

_He decided to go back to his room. But inside, he doesn't want to leave his angel behind._

"_Goodbye, my angel."_

_End Flashback._

Draco was still daydreaming when Madam Pomfrey and a few others namely Professor Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron entered the Hospital Wing. He decided to eavesdrop a little.

Harry and Ron were called out of their Potions class by Professor Dumbledore. But they don't know why. Dumbledore was in a hurry so they can't ask him. Madam Pomfrey looked shocked already.

Madam Pomfrey opened the door. They saw Hermione looking out of the window. She didn't notice that she has visitors.

"Like I told you sir, she lost everything." Madam Pomfrey said.

"What did she lose?" Harry asked.

"Harry, your dear friend Hermione has lost…" Dumbledore started.

Ron and Harry can't breathe while they wait for Dumbledore's last words.

"… her memories."

Author's Notes: There. Chapter 4 is done… please review.. :D


	5. What They Found and What She Lost

Author's Notes: This is chapter 5. I hope you like the story so far. This chapter's title is What They Found and What She Lost.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns every character here. I just own this plot. I own nothing…

Dumbledore knocked on the door. "Miss Granger?"

Hermione heard the noise and said, "Come in."

The sun's rays gave the glow on her face. Her smile was the same yet everybody felt that Hermione was not herself.

"Hello." She said gladly as they entered the room.

"Hello, Miss Granger. Isn't it a lovely day?" Dumbledore said.

Hermione smiled. "Why, yes it is a very lovely day. I do believe you called me Miss Granger. Is that my name, sir?"

Ron hit himself in the forehead with his palm. "Bloody hell. Hermione did lose it…"

Hermione looked at Ron. "Is that my name? Her-her… How do you pronounce it again? It is pretty difficult."

Ron answered. "Um… Your name is Hermione. Her-my-ne. That's how you pronounce it."

"Her-my-ne. Now I get it. Thanks." She said.

Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, your name is Hermione Granger. You're currently in a hospital. You met a terrible accident. I suggest that you stay here for a while. We will notify your parents as soon as possible. Now it is better that you sleep and rest."

She answered, "Okay." She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. Everybody left the room except for Madam Pomfrey.

Draco heard everything. He was crying when he heard Dumbledore say that Hermione lost her memories because of the spell he used on her.

He went outside and headed into the garden near the lake. He sat under the tree and wept.

He kept saying, "I'm so sorry Hermione."

Harry and Ron went with Dumbledore to his office. They sat on the chairs in front of his desk.

Dumbledore started, "Harry, Ron… As you can see, Miss Granger has lost her memories. Now, I ask you a very tough question. Do you still want her back?"

Harry answered quickly. "Of course, Professor, we want her back, especially for me. I mean, Hermione's more than a friend to me."

Ron kept still and quiet when Harry answered. He didn't expect that to come from his best friend.

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. Miss Granger quite forgot everything about you, Ron, Hogwarts… everything. Remember that she's a muggle and it might come to be a shock for her to know that she's a witch." He paused for a moment. Then, he added, "Also, she has also forgotten any special feelings she felt for both of you. Would you still want her back?"

Harry nodded. Ron still gave no answer and reaction. Dumbledore simply smiled and opened the door with a flick of his wand.

"I know it's hard but you have to decide. Shall I give her sessions with the pensieve after one of you tells her about her abilities?"

Harry answered, "Yes sir. That would be great."

"I shall need some of your memories once we start."

Harry and Ron nodded as they went out of the door. The door closed again and the two of them walked silently around the halls.

Ron was downcast most of the time. He muttered. "First, Malfoy… Now, Harry…"

Having heard his best friend, Harry responded, "Look, Ron, I'm sorry."

Ron replied. "I didn't know you also had feelings for her. I thought she will be only mine but…" He paused. "… Now you and Malfoy too… have feelings for her as well…"

"I can't help loving her." Harry reasoned.

"I can't too…" Ron's eyes were getting watery. Ron wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Just promise me you'll never let Malfoy win. Promise me you'll take care of her."

"Promise."

What they don't know was someone was watching and listening. It was Draco. "I will take care of Hermione for both of you coz I'm done crying."

Author's Notes: Please review.


	6. Secrets and Lies are Dangerous to Know

Author's Notes: Wow… Chapter 6: Secrets and Lies are Dangerous to Know… PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters…

The next day, all the students of Hogwarts knows about Hermione's condition so most of them decided to avoid the Hospital Wing's windows so that just in case Hermione's looking outside, she won't see the broomsticks flying.

Professor Dumbledore told Madam Pomfrey to turn one of the unused classrooms into another Hospital Wing. Why? It was because if Hermione notices an injury caused by magic, she might get a hint and freak out.

Professor Dumbledore also told them to wear muggle clothes as of the moment. The clothes should be color coded to identify the Houses – red for Gryffindor, green for Slytherin, blue for Hufflepuff, and black for Ravenclaw. Some students objected so Professor Dumbledore proposed that at least an item of clothing should contain the house color.

Some say that Professor Dumbledore was over reacting but most people understood. Hermione might run and tell the muggle world about Hogwarts.

Harry decided to visit her that afternoon. He opened the door silently and he saw her doing nothing. So he closed the door again and ran back to his room to get a book – a muggle's book entitled "The Black Brothers" by Liza Tetzner. He ran back to the Hospital Wing and knocked.

"Come in." she said nicely.

"Hi!" He said.

"Oh. Hello! I saw you here yesterday but I didn't know your name." She said. "Do you know me?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah… My name is Harry… I was one of your best friends…"

Hermione's face glowed with excitement. "Really? Wow… Maybe you could tell me how I lost it. I really wanted to find out."

Harry answered, "I myself don't know why."

Hermione's face fell. "Oh."

Harry answered, "Please. Don't be sad. Here." He handed over the book. "I guess that you might want to read this. It gets pretty boring here."

Hermione looked at the book and took it. "Do I love to read?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. You love to read in the library and study."

Hermione asked, "I see… I really don't remember much. Is this a boarding school by the way?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

Hermione smiled. "Wow. I guess I'm really smart to get in."

Harry answered, "You are very smart. You're the smartest wi… – student here." Harry thought, 'I almost said it. We better be careful. But when can I tell her?'

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me something?"

"Of course."

"Did I love someone and loved me back?"

Harry was quiet. He didn't know if he should tell her about Ron and Draco.

"Harry, please answer the question." She said softly.

"Well…" Harry started. "Yeah."

"Who was it then? So I could apologize to him."

"Why would you apologize?"

"Because…" Hermione's crying. "Because I don't feel anything for him now. I forgot all about myself. I forgot my own name. I forgot the people who care for me. I feel like a black piece of paper when before there was too many words written there. Please tell me."

Harry stood up. "Hermione, there are a lot of people who love you. Honestly, I never found out who was the person you cared about." He looked at the door. "I better go now. Classes are about to start. Bye, Hermione!" He waved and left Hermione crying. He closed the door and stood there. He backed toward the door and cried himself. "I can't tell you this soon…"

Draco still hasn't visited Hermione. After all, he was the cause of her current condition. But still, every night he entered the Hospital Wing silently and touched her face and kept saying "I'm so sorry."

One afternoon, he decided that he should visit her. He should talk to her because he missed her voice so much.

He knocked on her door. Then he heard her charming voice.

"Come in."

He opened the door. He saw her reading a book like before. Her face glowed as she saw him.

"Oh. Hi! I thought it was Harry on the door. Coz he visited yesterday and I was hoping he would do so today…" Then she frowned. "I guess I asked him too many questions."

"So Harry visited you." Draco said.

"I guess you are that other best friend Harry told me yesterday. Am I right?" she said cheerfully.

"Weasley didn't visit you?" Draco exclaimed. 'And I thought Weasley was the one who loves you.'

"Huh? Who's 'Wesley'?"

Draco corrected. "Ron Weasley. He was one of your best friends."

"Oh. I guess Harry discouraged him not to come."

"I guess so."

"Uhm… Could I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Who are you?"

"Dra – " he paused. 'If she knew I'm Draco Malfoy, she might tell Potter.' He continued, "Michael. Michael Dawson." 'Jeez. What a stupid name!'

"What a nice name. I'm Hermione Granger. I suppose you know that already."

He nodded. "Yeah. Uhm… Listen. I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I… I…" He stopped.

"What's the matter, Michael?" Hermione asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

"It's just that I can't stand the thought of you not remembering who we once were." Draco said. 'Argh. Why did I lie? I was supposed to tell her that I'm to blame. But this may work for me.'

"Who we once were?" Hermione repeated. "I don't understand…"

"Hermione, I love you with all my heart but now, I don't think you remember any of that love you felt for me as well." Draco dramatically said.

"I… I… I'm sorry." Hermione uttered and she started to cry.

Draco wiped away one tear that fell on her cheeks. "You don't need to be sorry. I should be the one to say sorry coz I am the reason you're like this." Draco stood up. "I better go now. I ask you not to tell anyone about this."

"W-w-why?"

"Because no one knows about us." He said and closed the door. He ran toward the garden and wept under a tree. "I'm so sorry…"

_Some secrets need to be kept  
Some stories should never be told  
Some reasons shouldn't be understood  
They just might turn your blood cold_

Who needs all the answers?  
Who takes all the chances?  
Who said the truth's gonna save you?  
When the truth can be dangerous

Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous   
Dangerous to know…  


Author's Notes: Some people may kill me coz of Draco's actions… I just added the song in the end coz it goes well... except for the part of the right to steal…Please review…


	7. Hiding Away

Author's Notes: Chapter 7: Hiding Away… Ronald Weasley's scared to face Hermione. Why? Read… then… Review…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the song.

Ron stayed in the library – Hermione's favorite place. He stayed there ever since he founf out about Hermione's condition. He doesn't read yet he stays there, in their favorite table. Every time he sits there, alone, he reminisced. He remembered all the times they spent there.

_Flashback:_

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione were doing homework and researches in the library. Ron was writing an essay on Potions. Harry was reading this Divination book so that he could start writing an essay on that particular subject. Hermione, however, was done with the two essays. She quietly made advance notes on Herbology. _

_Ron raised his paper and said triumphantly, "I'm done."_

"_Let me check that." Hermione said. "If you want to…"_

"_Okay." Ron said._

_As Hermione read the essay, Harry stood and left quietly. It was part of their plan. That essay was a letter, a love letter, for Hermione. And in their plan, he would ask Hermione to check the essay. But in this case, she asked to check it. _

_It says:_

_Dear Hermione,_

_At first, I didn't know this would happen. I didn't expect this moment. I was scared to admit this because you might reject me._

_I love you._

_All my life, I waited for someone like you – smart, beautiful, and nice. You are the person meant for me. I hope that I am also the person you are looking for._

_Love,_

_Ron._

_Tears were starting to drop from her eyes. "I… Ron… I don't know what to say…"_

"_Please don't cry, Hermione. I don't want your answer right away." Ron said._

"_It's not that…"_

"_But…"_

"_Please, Ron. Can I ask you to leave me alone for a moment?" She asked._

"_But…"_

"_Ron… Please."_

_Harry came and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Let's go."_

_Ron and Harry left her, crying silently._

_End Flashback._

Ron was crying every time he remembers that. Madam Pince just left him alone there since he was crying silently.

But the truth was he was scared to face Hermione. He can't explain why but he was scared.

He told Harry about this. All he said was: "Why are you hiding yourself away from her? I thought you wanted her back. She can't be completely back without knowing you."

Harry walked away but he looked back. "I went to visit her the other day. I know she changed but I trust her to remember me."

Ron reflected on what Harry said. "It's true." He finally said. "I don't trust her."

The next day, he decided to visit her. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." she said.

"Hi, Hermione." He said.

"Hi. You must be Ron." She said cheerfully.

He saw her eyes. It was slightly red. He knew that she was crying all night.

"How did you know? Did you remember me?" He asked.

"No. Someone told me that you and Harry are my best friends." Hermione answered.

"Oh." That was all that Ron could say.

"Ron, tell me something. Do you know everything about me?"

"I'm not sure… But I guess so." Ron said.

Hermione answered, "Please, Ron. Tell me who I really am."

Ron stood and stared at her. She was on the verge of tears. "Her-hermione…"

"Ron… Please."

He froze there. It was the same line she said when he proposed. After a few seconds, he ran out of the room.

Hermione cried. "Why won't they tell me who I really am."

_Hiding away.  
Losing the day.  
As if it doesn't really matter.   
Saying good-bye.  
Scared to say why.  
Afraid it will shatter our world.  
Show me some faith now. Trust me some how. _

_Why are we keeping our secrets?  
Why are we hiding our selves away?   
Anyway, we can't hide away.  
I don't want to fake it.  
I want to make you believe what I say.  
I won't let you hide away. _

Where do we go,  
How do we know,  
what we're really after?  
Sometimes it's clear  
When you are here  
Nothing can shatter our world.  
I need some faith now,  
to trust you somehow.

Why are we keeping our secrets?  
Why are we hiding our selves away?  
Anyway, we can hide away.  
I don't want to fake it.  
I want to make you believe what I say.  
I won't let you hide away.

Maybe I,  
Maybe I,  
Maybe I'm losing it?  
Maybe I,  
Maybe I,  
Maybe I'm Okay?  
We turn around,  
Look around,  
Go around in circles.  
Don't run away,  
Drift away.  
Don't hide away.

Why are we keeping our secrets?  
Why are we hiding our selves away?  
Anyway, we can hide away.  
I don't want to fake it.  
I want to make you believe what I say.  
I won't let you hide away.

Oh, what I say,  
believe what I say.  
I won't let you hide away   
Hide away  
hiding away  
losing the day.  
As if it doesn't really matter. 

Author's Notes: I didn't want to turn this way. It's sad, I know… But I'll try to make the other chapters a bit happier. Please… Review…


	8. Symptoms of You

Author's Notes: This is Chapter 8: Symptoms of You… Please Read and Review…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here… Just the plot…

_FlashBack:_

_Draco tried to visit her at night that same day he made her cry. He can't open the door because he heard sobs, her sobs. 'Shit… I made her cry…'_

_He nervously knocked on the door. "Hermione?"_

"_Come in, Michael." She said._

_He opened the door. The moonlight shone in her eyes. Her face was wet with tears. _

"_Hermione…" Then, he ran to her and kissed her lips. He hugged her tightly. She kissed him back, hugging him as well._

_After a few seconds, they let go of each other. "Hermione, I'm so sorry for making you cry."_

"_Michael, I… I don't know what to say…"_

"_I must tell you why we keep our relationship under wraps." Draco started. "We kept it like that for years because my parents doesn't allow me to have a relationship yet. And your friends hate me. But you, on the other hand felt something for me as well. They found out about it that's why we ran away from here and accidentally, we met a car accident. I was able to survive but you…" _

"_I ended up like this." She said._

"_Precisely." Draco nodded. "I want you to keep it a secret coz they warned me not to come near you anymore. Okay?"_

_Hermione nodded. "Okay… Michael?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I can learn to love you again… but I ask you for your time and patience."_

"_I can wait… even if it takes forever." Draco answered. He kissed her again and said, "I must go now."_

"_Bye."_

_End Flashback._

After Ron visited Hermione, Draco visited Hermione every single day. He always brought Hermione with a bunch of green roses. Hermione was flattered. Draco would stay in the Hospital Wing for hours and not care about studying. At that time, it was their NEWT exam week.

_There's a good kind of pain  
And insane kinda sane_

_when I'm around you 2x_

There a chill in the heat  
Feel the sky at my feet co I adore you  
I cant ignore you Ya

I'm not ill I don't need to  
Take a pill to fix what you do  
Cure can't come through  
Cuz baby all I do is suffer from  
The symptoms of you…

_There is a left kinda right  
There is a blind kinda sight  
Looking at you 2x  
There is no light in the moon and its winter in June  
When I'm without you 2x_

I'm not ill I don't need to  
Take a pill to fix what you do  
Cure can't come through  
Cuz baby all I do is suffer from  
The symptoms of you

And it trips me off my feet  
I think I'm falling in too deep  
Do you feel it too

I'm not ill I don't need to  
Take a pill to fix what you do  
Cure can't come through  
Cuz baby all I do is suffer from   
_The symptoms of you 2x_

Author's Notes: I'm so happy. Because of this chapter, I got chapter 10… please read on!


	9. Disconnected

Author's Notes: Okay… This is Chapter 9: Disconnected… Harry found Hermione in the Hospital Wing happier than before… Find out how Harry felt.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Just the plot…

After the NEWT exam, Harry finally visited Hermione. He knocked on the door as usual.

"Come in, Michael." She said cheerfully.

'Michael? Who's Michael?' He asked himself.

"Hermione, it's me, Harry." He said as he opened the door.

"Harry?" Hermione repeated. "I never thought you'd visit again." She said coldly.

Harry felt the coldness of her voice. "Is anything wrong Hermione?"

"Nothing's wrong, Harry." She answered coldly.

"Please, if this is about how I acted the last time I visited, I'm sorry."

"That won't help at all."

_Sleeping awake and awake when I'm sleeping  
I've gotta dry kind of thirst when drenched  
On sunny days all I can see is as shadow  
And I'm not above being under  
And I'm at the brink though I know that I'm empty  
And I always hide when its my turn to seek  
My only belief is not to have faith in believing  
Before I begin I'm over _

(Disconnected) Broken off again  
And I'm only not lonely when 

_I'm lonely by myself (disconnected)  
Numb in pain again I always backtrack forward  
Coz all in all I'm Disconnected  
_

He changed the subject. "Who's Michael?"

"You should know that very well by now." Hermione stubbornly answered.

"I don't understand, Hermione."

"Duh! He's my boyfriend. Michael Dawson. He's the guy that you hate." Hermione answered.

"We never knew you had a boyfriend."

_  
Quietly loud while noisily silent  
Keep holding my breath while I'm trying to breathe  
Swimming against all of the waves and the rapids  
I only win when I'm losing_

(Disconnected) Broken off again  
And I'm only not lonely when 

_I'm lonely by myself (disconnected)  
Numb in pain again I always backtrack forward  
Coz all in all I'm Disconnected  
_

"Why still deny it, Harry? He told me everything. Some kind of friend you are." Hermione answered nastily.

"We don't know anyone by the name of Michael Dawson. No one has a name like that in school." Harry reasoned out.

"Harry, I don't want to be frustrated so get out. NOW!" Hermione shouted.

_  
I just wanna live my life sedated  
Cuz I love driving myself away   
Dysfunctionally sane don't give a damn  
I cant comprehend what I understand  
Disconnected_

(Disconnected) Broken off again   
And I'm only not lonely when 

_I'm lonely by myself (disconnected)  
Numb in pain again I always backtrack forward  
Coz all in all I'm Disconnected 2x_

Harry left the Hospital Wing, downcast. Then, he saw Malfoy walking toward the Hospital Wing.

'Malfoy?' Then a thought struck him. 'No… it couldn't be him... He can't be Michael Dawson…'

Author's Notes: Okay… You might wanna kill me now for making Hermione like this… Just read on. And review also…


	10. Underneath This Smile

Author's Notes: Chapter 10: Underneath This Smile… Hermione will suddenly find out something… just read it… I don't want to spoil the suspense.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song and the characters… just the plot.

! 

After Harry's visit, Draco knocked on the door. Hermione angrily said, "Come in."

"Hi, honey. Why are you so angry?" Draco asked.

"Someone visited."

"Hermione," Michael asked, "Did Harry visit you?"

"Yes… I guess he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore." Hermione answered. Her face fell at the thought of how she acted on Harry.

"Hey, Hermione… I'll show you something." He took out his wand and pointed to the empty vase. "Verde Rosas Aparecer." Suddenly, a bouquet of green roses appeared in the vase.

Hermione gasped. "How did… how did you do that?"

"I'm a wizard." Draco whispered in her ear. "And you are one of the best witch this school ever had."

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked. "I'm… I'm a witch?"

"Like I said, one of the best." Draco said. He hugged her.

Hermione pushed him away. "That can't be so… If we had magic, we could have avoided that car accident…"

"Well, I ought to tell you the truth then." Draco told her about the war and how he gave her that amnesia.

"That's not true… Michael…" Hermione stammered.

"By the way, my name's not Michael. I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said. "Oops… I gotta go. I have to take our exams… Bye, Hermione."

Hermione just sat there, still shocked from what she found out. After a few seconds, she passed out.

Harry ran quickly to Dumbledore's Office. He didn't have the password so he shouted, "Professor!"

Dumbledore let him in. "What's the matter, Harry?"

Harry answered, "Its Hermione. I think something happened to her when I didn't visit her. It seems like she changed."

"What do you think happened to her?"

"Draco's visiting her." Harry answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Professor. I saw him heading toward the Hospital Wing."

"I better let in a secret." Dumbledore answered. "Draco's a member of the Order now. He asked me to keep that information under wraps because her mother might kill him."

"Do you trust him, Professor?"

"I trust him with all my heart, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"But, please sir. I want to be really sure. Can we go and check her together?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well then. If that can make you happy, we shall go and see her now."

Dumbledore and Harry left the room and headed toward the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore knocked. "Miss Granger?"

No answer came from the other side of the door. Dumbledore opened it. What they saw inside was shocking. Hermione was lying on her bed in an unusual way.

They ran toward her. Dumbledore took out his wand and said, "Volver Ensí"

Hermione suddenly fell on her back. She regained her consciousness. "What happened?" She asked faintly.

"We found you sitting on your bed shocked." Harry said.

Hermione's eyes opened wide. "Yes… I remember why… Michael… I mean Draco told me everything… I can't believe it… I was too shocked and I guess I passed out." Then she looked at Harry. "Is it true that I'm a witch?"

Harry nodded. "We knew you might be shocked but it's true."

Hermione answered. "It was shocking news but what made me pass out was that he told me the truth."

"What kind of truth would that be, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione narrated everything Draco said. Harry was furious when she finished.

"Miss Granger, I advise you to stay here and not let anyone inside for tonight. Lock the doors. I'll come back tomorrow morning and we shall discuss about your old memories."

"You mean I could get them back?"

"Not necessarily." Dumbledore headed toward the door. "I should leave both of you, now." Dumbledore left.

"Harry…" Hermione started. "I'm sorry for shouting at you today…"

"Now, I know why. Don't feel bad about it."

"But I do. He tricked me. I… I even loved him…"

Harry suddenly hugged Hermione. "The reason I can't tell you before who loves you because I'm one of those guys that love you like Ron and Draco."

_What I'm standing on is sinking in  
And I don't have a clue how to get off of it  
But when I look at you there is hope  
It's like you see the sadness in my eyes  
You read the blue between the lines  
You could be the one to hold me when I wanna cry_

Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on  
Cause that is all I know  
Could you be the one to save me

_from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this smile  
_

"Harry…" Hermione said.

_I have walked this earth with broken bones  
I've been keeping secrets under all these lights  
But when you're around my defenses go  
You don't let me run away from you  
You don't let me twist and turn the truth  
It feels as if I'm naked when you're standing in the room_

Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on instead of letting go   
Could you be the one to save me 

_from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles   
Underneath this smile  
Underneath this smile  
Oh, yeah  
_

Harry kissed Hermione. Hermione kissed him back.

_  
Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on instead of letting go  
Could you be the one to save me _

_from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
Underneath this smile  
Could you be the one to save me _

_from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles   
Underneath this  
Underneath this  
Underneath this smile   
What I'm standing on is sinking in_

After a few moments, Harry let go. "Hermione, I just want you to know that I love you so much."

Hermione answered, "Can you wait till I get all my memories back?"

Harry nodded. "I'll wait even if it lasts forever." Harry added, "I have to go now. Remember do not let anyone in." He left.

Hermione smiled. 'Underneath this smile, I hide a blank canvas… Oh, God… please give my memories back…'

Author's Notes: I didn't expect it to go this way… I like the flow of the story… do you? Please review…


	11. Memories She Lost

Author's Notes: Chapter 11: Memories She Lost… This chapter will be about Hermione's memories…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Just the plot…

That morning, Dumbledore came in the Hospital Wing. Hermione was awake.

"Good morning, Professor." She said cheerfully.

"Fine morning, isn't it? Would you like a stroll along the corridors?"

Hermione nodded. They walked around Hogwarts. Hermione was amazed. On the way, they saw some of her classmates namely Lavander, Neville, Seamus, and a whole lot more people.

"Hi Hermione!" Lavander said, not noticing Professor Dumbledore. "Are you going back now?"

"Not just yet, Miss Brown." Dumbledore said. "We still need to recover some of the things she lost."

"Oh. See you around, Hermione." Lavander said. "Good day to you Professor."

All of the students continued to walk toward their classes. Hermione smiled.

"Does anything come back now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not really…" Hermione answered. "But I can really feel that I know these walls quite well."

Dumbledore laughed. "Of course you do. During your first year here, you weren't a bit surprised of what you saw around here because you read all about them."

"I see." Hermione said. "How can I regain my memories, Professor?"

"Well, this is my plan A and it seems like it's not working so I'll go ahead with plan B." Dumbledore said.

"What's plan B?" Hermione asked.

"When you woke up and we found out that you lost your memories, I decided to collect memories from your teachers, classmates, and friends. I have kept them safe in my room and if you're not afraid to do so, I would ask you to have sessions with me in the pensieve." Dumbledore said.

"What is the 'pensieve'?"

"It is something we use to view memories of other people by simply pouring liquids of memories." Dumbledore explained. "Do you want to have those sessions?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I would love to have my memories back anyway."

Dumbledore answered, "Very well then, we'll start today with three memories of people close to you."

They headed into Dumbledore's office. Hermione was amazed to see his office. Dumbledore opened a cupboard full of different vials. He took three vials and closed the cupboard.

"Come here, Hermione." He instructed Hermione to stand beside him. In front of them was the pensieve. He showed Hermione the first vial – a small, slender bottle with red liquid. "This is Harry's best memory of you. Now, I want you to hold tight as we jump into the pensieve."

Hermione nodded. He poured the liquid into the pensieve and jumped.

At first Hermione felt surprised. Everything was sepia-colored. She and Dumbledore were the only ones with multicolored clothes. The memory showed of a corridor and there were three people walking. It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"_We're almost there. Hermione." Harry said._

"_Come on. Let's hurry up. I don't want to waste my valuable time to do homework." She said._

_They stood in front of a big door. Ron said, "Close your eyes, Hermione."_

_Hermione closed her eyes and said, "Okay… Now what?"_

_Harry and Ron opened the door and every one shouted "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!"_

_Hermione was shocked. "I don't know what to say…"_

_Harry answered, "It was my idea. Professor Dumbledore let us use this room to celebrate your birthday. We just wanted you to know that you're special to us."_

_There were tears of joy dropping from her eyes. "Thank you, Harry."_

Everything started to fade and everything was back to normal. Hermione was crying a bit.

Dumbledore asked, "Do you wish to continue?"

Hermione nodded. "Please do. Don't mind these tears."

Dumbledore showed Hermione a vial with maroon liquid. "This is Ronald Weasley's memory. I'm sure you met him already."

Hermione nodded. As Dumbledore poured the liquid, Hermione dried her eyes. Then, she holds on tight on Dumbledore's arm.

Everything turned sepia-colored again. The memory showed the library. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were studying together.

"_Argh…" Ron said. "I don't get it."_

"_What is it, Ron?" Harry asked._

"_It's this stupid potion. I don't know if I should add one cup of this or one cup of that." He pointed at the pictures in the book._

"_That is hard. Thank goodness, the Prince is there to help me."_

"_Do you ever get tired of saying that the Prince helped you?" Hermione asked._

"_Not really…" Harry shrugged._

"_Ron," Hermione said, "Let me see your homework." Hermione studied Ron's homework well. "I know. Pick this one. That is the right answer."_

"_Thanks, Hermione." Ron said._

_Hermione said boastfully, "Ha! Bet the Prince didn't know that."_

_Harry answered, holding the Prince's Potions book. "It says so right here in his handwriting."_

_Hermione was angry. But she stayed there, helping Ron with his potions homework._

Then everything went back to normal again. Hermione was laughing. "Was I really like that?"

Dumbledore answered, "You should ask them. I guess after this third vial, I'll let you go to your common room and stay there to catch up with your friends."

Dumbledore showed Hermione the third vial. It has orange liquid in it. "This memory belongs to a good friend of yours, Ginny Weasley."

As usual, the setting turned sepia-colored. The memory showed of a room.

"This is the common room, Hermione." Dumbledore said.

"_Hermione!" a girl with red hair called._

"_Yes, Ginny. I'm coming." Hermione said._

"_Hermione," said Ginny. "I want to show you something."_

_Ginny showed Hermione a box of chocolates. "It's from Dean Thomas."_

"_That's the guy you're currently going out with, right?" Hermione asked._

_Ginny answered. "Yeah. He's so sweet. Do you think I should tell him yes?"_

"_Why not? If you like him, then go ahead."_

_Ginny changed the subject. "Are you still sending letters to Viktor?"_

_Hermione nodded. "Yeah bit lately, he doesn't so I'm thinking of dumping him."  
_

_Ginny answered, "You wouldn't."_

"_I would. After all, I like someone new anyway." Hermione answered._

_Ginny asked, "Who is it then?"_

_Hermione answered, "It's a secret."_

_Ginny acted like a little girl. "No fair. I tell you everything and you don't."_

_Hermione answered, "You know this person very well. That's the reason why I'm not telling."_

Everything went back to normal again. Hermione was smiling.

Dumbledore said, "That's all for today."

Hermione asked, "Professor, could you take me to the Gryffindor Common Room? I still can't remember where it is."

Dumbledore smiled. "I guess this day is productive."

"Why is it so, Professor?"

"Because you remembered you're a Gryffindor. I didn't tell you about your House yet, haven't I?" Dumbledore answered.

Hermione's smile broadened. "I guess you're right. Thank you so much, Professor."

Dumbledore and Hermione left the room and headed to the Fat Lady's portrait. She said, "Good afternoon to you, Professor. My goodness. Hermione Granger is back on her feet."

"Hello!" Hermione replied.

Dumbledore said, "My dear, would you let her in? As you can see, she hasn't been here in a long time and she doesn't know the password."

"I would." The Fat Lady said.

"Good day, Professor." Hermione said. Dumbledore smiled and walked away.

The portrait opened like a door and all the people inside said, "WELCOME BACK HERMIONE!"

Hermione's mouth was wide open. "I… I don't know what to say."

Harry hugged her tight. "Welcome back, Hermione."

Hermione asked, "Why did you throw a party?"

Harry answered, "We knew that you would have sessions with the pensieve today and you're finally going to stay here again so we decided to celebrate."

Hermione was greeted by all the people around. Ron hugged her also.

He said, "I miss you, Hermione."

Hermione answered, "I missed you too, Ron."

Hermione and all of the Gryffindors were rejoicing. No one noticed that Malfoy was watching by.

"Sessions with the pensieve? I should get a memory of mine in a bottle then." Malfoy said.

Author's Notes: I didn't expect this chapter to be a long one… more longer chapters to come… so keep reading!


	12. Draco's Sweetest Memory of Her

Author's Notes: Chapter 12: Draco's Sweetest Memory of Her… This chapter will be pretty dramatic… please review after…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… Just the plot…

It's been weeks since Hermione took sessions with the pensieve. She had seen memories from her fellow Gryffindor students, from her teachers, and from people close to her. She now knew half of her life that she lost.

She reread all her books and took her exams. The teachers were amazed. Her grades were all Outstanding even if she lost her memory.

But there was another half that was missing. And she knew what it was – Draco.

Ginny knew about this. Ginny feels sad for Hermione when she told her all about Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ginny said. "That guy you knew as Michael is the Draco Malfoy I told you."

Hermione answered, "I know… He told me everything… The whole truth… But I can't shake this feeling that he was someone that's precious to me."

Ginny answered, "He might be that guy you never told me about."

Hermione asked, "What do you mean?"

"That memory I gave to Professor Dumbledore, it's all about that. You never told me who replaced Krum in your heart."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I feel bad about it. I really want to know."

Ginny answered, "Ask Dumbledore about it."

Hermione nodded. "I guess so…"

Ginny asked, "Don't you feel anything from Harry?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. My heart stopped feeling love ever since Michael; I mean Draco told me the truth."

Ginny answered, "I see… Harry loves you a lot… My brother, Ron loves you a lot too…"

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"You mean, he never told you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No. Harry did but I thought it was friendly love but I didn't know it was true love."

Ginny nodded. "My brother could be chicken sometimes. But, you know, you, Ron, and Harry faced a lot of adventures before Harry defeated the Dark Lord."

Hermione asked, "Could you tell me about it? I've only been shown good memories. I want to know more."

So, Ginny told Hermione every adventure they faced, starting from the Sorcerer's stone to the Ministry's room. Hermione was glad Ginny told her.

'That blank canvas is starting to have color…' Hermione thought. 'At least, underneath this smile, I'm not empty anymore.'

Hermione was on her way to Professor Dumbledore's office when she bumped into someone – Draco. Draco's expression has been sad and cold.

"Hi, Draco." Hermione said nicely.

"Here." Draco said. "Take this." It was a vial with greenish grey fluid in it. "Use this in the pensieve." He ran away.

Hermione held the vial tight. "Draco…"

Hermione continued to walk to Dumbledore's office. She gave the password and entered.

"Miss Granger, it's a very fine day, isn't it?" Dumbledore said. Then, he saw the vial. "Who gave you that memory?"

"Malfoy."

"Do you want to see it?" Dumbledore asked.

"I only found half of who I am. I want to know it this vial contains that other half." Hermione said.

Dumbledore said. "Very well. Would you still want me to come along?"

Hermione shook her head. "I could manage…"

Dumbledore poured the greenish grey fluid into the pensieve. Hermione jumped into it.

As usual everything turned sepia. It was night time. She recognized the Hospital Wing. She recognized the person entering the room – Draco.

Hermione followed him inside. He was touching her face.

"_I'm so sorry, my angel." He said. Then, after a few minutes, he left the room._

Hermione's crying.

_Draco entered the Room of Requirements. There were spell books scattered everywhere. Even the Prince's book was laying there. _

"_I must find the spell to get her memories back." Draco said._

_He flipped every book one by one. On the Prince's book, there was a note:_

"_To restore a memory: Evoquer Lepasse" Draco read. "This is it. I found it. I can give your memories back now."_

Hermione was crying harder. "Draco…"

Everything returned back to normal. Dumbledore saw Hermione crying.

"Did you find what you are looking for, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione nodded. "I did, Professor."

Dumbledore answered, "Well, just tell me if you want to finish the sessions we had. I still have three vials here with me."

Hermione nodded. "I will keep in touch, Professor." Hermione started to walk toward the door. "Thank you so much, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled. "Your welcome, Miss Granger."

Hermione started to look for Draco Malfoy. She ran toward the garden. It was instinct that led her there. When she got there, she saw something shocking – Draco was kissing Ginny.

Author's Notes: I told you it would be sad… please review okay?


	13. Who's That Girl?

Author's Notes: Thank you to those who reviewed. This is Chapter 13: Who's That Girl?

Hermione saw Ginny and Draco kissing…

Disclaimer: I don't own the song and the characters… Just the plot…

Hermione just stood there as Draco kissed Ginny. She felt that her feet were numb and frozen. There were tears dropping from her eyes. She wanted to run but she can't move.

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me _

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

She saw Draco push Ginny away. Then, she saw his green eyes staring into hers. Her face was blank…

"Hermione…" Draco said. Suddenly, Hermione started to run…

_Flashback:_

_Draco was running toward the garden. He stood in front of the tree which was his only witness to his sadness._

_Ginny was walking toward him. "Draco…"_

_Draco scowled, "What do you want, Weasley?"_

_Ginny held his face and pushed her own lips into his. Draco closed his eyes and slipped his arms around her waist, thinking that it was Hermione he was kissing. _

_Then, after a few moments, he saw a girl with brown hair staring at them. 'Hermione?' he thought. He saw tears running through her face. He stopped kissing Ginny and pushed her away._

"_Why, Draco?I just wanted you to know that I love you, Draco." Ginny started. Then, she also stared at the girl he was staring at._

"_Hermione!" Draco said. Then, Hermione ran away._

_Draco was about to follow when Ginny stopped him. "Please, Draco… Stay with me…" She wrapped her arms around his body._

_Draco removed her arms. "No." Then, he ran after Hermione._

_Ginny fell down to her knees and screamed, "DRACO!" Then, she cried and placed her palms in front of her face._

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
When I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be _

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?

_End Flashback…_

Draco chased after Hermione in the garden. He was able to grab her hand. She stopped running.

"What do you want?" she said bitterly.

"Hermione," Draco started. "I… I'm sorry."

"Stop hurting a blank canvas." She said.

"You're not a blank canvas anymore." He suddenly hugged her. "You're getting your memories back one by one. Dumbledore's helping you, right?"

Hermione hugged him back. "He is. But it feels like something is missing from me that a session in the pensieve could not show…"

"I'm so sorry, Herm." He said.

"Please, Draco… leave me alone… forever… You've already given me too much pain." She removed herself from his arms and ran away.

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
Who made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
And who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her _

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
living my life…

As Hermione ran, she bumped into Harry. He saw her tears. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Harry…" Hermione stammered. "I… I saw Ginny… kissing Draco…" Hermione cried on Harry's shoulder.

Harry hugged her. "Hermione… I love you with all my heart that's why I if you love someone else, I'm willing to let you go…"

"Harry, I don't understand…" Hermione said.

"I know Draco loves you… I know you love him too… But if it isn't going well, I'm always here for you."

"Harry…" Hermione said. "I can learn to love you… if you'd let me…"

"I would… if you want to…" Harry said. Then, he kissed her. After a minute, he let her go.

"Harry, I want you to do this spell in the Prince's book. Get it from the Room of Requirements where you hid it. There is a spell where you could use it to restore my memory." Hermione instructed.

"Are you sure you want all of your memories back?"

"I don't want to be a blank canvas anymore…"

Harry nodded. "Very well then."

Author's Notes: I guess this chapter's not that good… I made Hermione look like she doesn't have any self-confidence… well… please review…


	14. Finally Getting It Back Hurts

Author's Notes: Sorry coz the chapters take so long… my comp has problems….

Chapter 14: Finally Getting It Back Hurts

Hermione finally got her memories back. But guess what she found out about herself.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here… just the plot…

After a few moments, Harry got the Prince's potion book and presented it to Hermione in the Common Room. Hermione opened the book and browsed through it.

"Here." She said to Harry._ "To restore a memory: Evoquer Lepasse"_

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione answered. "Yes, Harry."

Harry raised his wand. "Evoquer Lepasse."

Hermione screamed. Then, she fainted. "Hermione!" Harry said. Harry held her tight. After a few minutes, she woke up.

"Harry?" she said. "What happened?"

"You asked to perform this spell in the Prince's book. Remember?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Everything came bask so fast. Now I remember how I got amnesia, how we fought Voldemort together…" Hermione hugged him tight. "Thank you so much Harry." Suddenly, she fainted again.

A week later, she woke up in the Hospital Wing. Harry was sleeping beside her bed.

"Why am I here?" she asked. "Harry, wake up."

Harry opened his eyes. "Uhm… Hermione!" He hugged her tight.

"Harry," Hermione asked. "Why am I here? What happened?"

"Do you remember everything, everything that happened before?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry. But I can't seem to recall why I ended up here." Hermione exclaimed.

"You… don't remember that you had amnesia?" Harry stammered.

"I had amnesia? I can't recall any event that I had amnesia." Hermione said.

"Oh, no…" Harry said.

Then, Dumbledore entered. "May I excuse Harry for a moment?"

Hermione nodded. Harry left the room. Dumbledore and Harry stayed outside the corridor.

"Hermione lost her memories about her amnesia." Harry said. "It's my entire fault…"

"No, Harry. Hermione didn't lose anything because she was pretending that she lost her memories about her amnesia." Dumbledore explained.

"Why would she do that?" Harry asked. "And how did you know that?"

"She did that because she simply wants to forget. I knew that because, if I was in her shoes, I would also want to forget everything happened when I was like a blank canvas. So, Harry, I ask you to ride on with her."

Harry nodded. "Yes, Professor." Dumbledore nodded and left.

Harry entered the room again. "So, Hermione, are you ready to go back to the Common Room?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

Everything went back to normal when Hermione got all of her memories back. Nobody asked how or when or who did it. All they cared about was that Hermione's back. They were back on being a trio – Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione forgot of Harry's and Draco's proposals so they were just friends; in Draco's case, enemies.

Hermione and Ginny are still friends. Since Hermione forgot about the garden scene, Ginny never opened the subject. Ginny felt like she was lying to Hermione but Harry advised her not to.

Draco never got near Hermione. Harry was always at her side no matter what. Draco finally gave up and let Hermione and Harry be.

Ron, however, just stayed as friends with Hermione. He reasoned out that he found someone who loves him, namely Lavander Brown. Hermione just nodded and let Ron live.

Harry gave Hermione with flowers everyday. Hermione would always say thank you. She would smile at him sweetly. Sometimes, she would hug him. Hermione loved him for that.

But… what they don't know is that Hermione's crying every night on her bed… Suffering from all of the painful memories during her amnesia… because she found out something about herself – she loved Draco.

She didn't tell this to anyone – especially not Ginny because she was the girl Draco was kissing on the lake. She didn't tell this to Harry because it will break his heart. So she decided to keep it all to herself.

!

Author's Notes: So… uhm... I guess there would be a part 2 and just two more chapters left in this story… I thank you for reading my story… but don't worry… it's not finished yet… you'll see how the story twists and turns…


	15. Harry's Proposal

Author's Notes: Chapter 15: Harry's Proposal

Harry's proposing to Hermione… Guess what her answer was…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters here… Just the plot…

After a few more weeks, it was June. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the grass near the lake. Hermione was taking a very deep breath, "Hmm… This is refreshing…"

"Hermione," Harry started. "I just want you to know that I love you."

Hermione nodded. "You know I feel the same way in the past few months."

Harry took out a box from his pocket. He opened it. Inside, there was a ring. "Hermione Granger, I want you to the woman who I will be with for the rest of my life."

Hermione stammered. "I don't know what to say Harry… I don't think I'm ready to commit myself…"

Harry asked, "Is something troubling you, Hermione? You know I'm willing to listen."

"Harry… I can't do this…" Hermione said. "I c-c-can't because…"

"It's Draco, isn't it?" Harry looked away.

"Harry…" Hermione stared straight into Harry's eyes. Hermione's crying. "Harry, please listen to me… You might had thought that I forgot everything when you performed that spell… But I didn't… I didn't forget, Harry… During that time I had amnesia, Draco was there in the Hospital Wing everyday… I…" Hermione stopped and looked away.

"You love him already, don't you? After what he did to you, you still love him." Harry said coldly.

"Harry, I'm sorry…" Hermione said.

"I told you before that I'm willing to let you go… Now, I'm…" Harry stopped and hugged Hermione. "I loved you too much to let you go… Please, Hermione… You once said that you could learn to love me if I'd let you… I did… I know you learned to love me… Please, Hermione…. Don't do this to me…"

Hermione pushed him a little so she could look at Harry's face. She kissed him. He kissed her back. After a few seconds, they let each other go.

"Harry," She said. "Please give me time… I need to think…"

Harry nodded. "Okay, Hermione… Like I said before, I'm willing to wait forever if I have to…"

Hermione stood up and walked toward the castle. Harry just watched her go.

…_Hermione's Thoughts…_

_I thought at first I could forget…_

_I thought at first everything will be okay once I pretend to forget…_

_But in the end, it was I who ended up crying…_

_I thought I could love him like the way I loved Draco…_

_But I can't because I still love Draco…_

_I am not a blank canvas anymore but why do I feel so… so… empty…_

_Something is lacking in my life…_

_Should I take this opportunity to completely forget Draco…_

_Should I marry Harry?_

…_End Hermione's Thoughts…_

As Hermione walked along the corridor, wiping away her tears, she bumped into someone she doesn't expect to meet. It was Draco.

"Why are you crying, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy." Hermione answered coldly and continued to walk away.

"It's Potter, isn't it?"

Hermione stopped walking. "Why would you think so?"

"Because he was crying near the lake."

"Oh is that so?" Hermione asked. 'I'm so sorry Harry.'

"What did you do to make him cry like that?" Draco asked.

"Like I said it's none of your business." Hermione said.

Draco suddenly wrapped her arms around her waist. "If he was the one who made you cry, he's gonna pay a big prize." Draco let her go. "Guess I'll see you around. Bye, Hermione."

Hermione just stood there, watching him go. 'He does love me…'

Author's Notes: It's over! … Just kidding… it's not yet over… wait till you read what happens next to Harry and Hermione…. Just wait and see…


	16. The Toughest Decision She Made

Author's Notes: Finally…. The last Chapter…. Chapter 16: The Toughest Decision She Made…

Harry and Hermione talked it over… guess what Hermione's answer is…

A few messages for:

Slytherinfairy: I guess it's a love triangle thing… HarryXHermioneXDraco

SoMe wEirDo: Thank you so much for liking my story…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… just the plot…

After a week, Hermione decided to talk to Harry. They met at the lake where Harry proposed.

"Harry, I want to thank you for giving me all the time to think. Now, I can give you my answer to your proposal." Hermione said.

"And?" Harry asked. He was too excited to know her answer.

"The answer is yes, Harry." Hermione hugged him. "Of course, I'll marry you. I was confused the other day that's why I can't give my answer quickly…"

Of course, Harry was happy but he asked himself, 'If she loves Draco, why does she want to marry me?' Harry didn't ask about it and just happily snuggled Hermione.

… _Hermione's Thoughts …_

_Hermione thought about Harry's proposal for five whole days. She knew it herself that she loves Draco, not Harry._

'_Why am I punishing myself like this?'_

'_Why do I want to hurt myself?'_

'_Should I be engaged with Harry?'_

_Then, she shook her head. 'No… I should… He thinks I'm okay now… and what about Ginny's heart? She loves Draco so I should let her…'_

_She finally decided. 'I'm marrying Harry. It's for the better…'_

… _End Hermione's Thoughts…_

Draco heard about Harry and Hermione's engagement from Pansy. He has been dating Pansy since Ginny kissed him and Hermione got angry with him.

"Draco," she said excitedly. "Did you know Potter and Granger are engaged? The Gryffindors are having a celebration later and everybody's invited. Do you want to go?"

Draco answered, "No."

Pansy insisted. "Oh, come on. Just because you and Granger had…" Pansy gasped.

Draco banged his fist on the table. "I said no. You go if you want to."

Pansy answered, "Okay…"

Ron didn't want to go but Lavender insisted. Ron wanted to stay in the library.

"Oh, Won-Won… Don't be like that. Harry and Hermione are your best friends. You should be happy for them."

That hit Ron hard. Then he nodded. "If that will make you happy, I'll go."

At the party, a lot of people came. Most of the students are Gryffindors. Since the party was semi-formal, most of the boys wore tuxedos and girls wore semi-formal clothes. Some of them were eating. Some were slow dancing. Some were just chilling around.

Harry and Hermione made a grand entrance. Harry wore this black tuxedo. Hermione wore the dress she wore on the ball during their fourth year. With a few spells, she made the dress fit her perfectly.

Harry's hand held Hermione's hand tight. Ron just watched them. He smiled but deep inside, he wished he was Harry. Then he remembered something.

_Flashback:_

"_Just promise me you'll never let Malfoy win. Promise me you'll take care of her." Ron said._

"_Promise." Harry answered._

_End FlashBack._

'He was able to fulfill his promise.' Ron thought. 'I can't do that. But something's wrong.' Ron whispered, "She's not happy."

Lavander didn't hear him. Lavander was admiring the engaged couple. "Won-Won, I wish we'd be like them, don't you think?"

Ron just simply nodded.

Draco watched from the window. "Harry," he said. "You better not made her cry."

He was about to walk away when he looked back. "She's not happy…" Then, he simply walked away – away from Hogwarts, away from his mother and brother, and worst of all, away from Hermione.

Author's Notes: That's it! I'm done! But please wait for the second part… I swear it will be more romantic… Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
